Charasuke
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Charasuke es coqueto, Charasuke es desvergonzado, Charasuke es presuntuoso y vanidoso, Charasuke tiene un hermano demasiado extraño, Charasuke es humano, y como es humano él también siente. Por qué Charasuke también está enamorado, y aun así Charasuke sabe que no es posible. Esa es la vida se Charasuke.


**Title/Título:** Charasuke

 **Personajes:** Charasuke, Menma.

 **Extras:** Hinata.

 **Generó:** Humor, Parody, Romance, Hurt.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, Naruto: Road To Ninja, Manga/Anime son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Palabras:** 1.477

 **Summary/Resumen:** Charasuke es coqueto, Charasuke es desvergonzado, Charasuke es presuntuoso y vanidoso, Charasuke tiene un hermano demasiado extraño, Charasuke es humano, y como es humano él también siente. Por qué Charasuke también está enamorado, y aun así Charasuke sabe que no es posible. Esa es la vida se Charasuke.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne.

* * *

 **I.**

Charasuke beso suavemente la mano de la chica para luego dejarla marchar tras la puerta de madera que se cerraba justo frente a su cara. Tomo aire profundamente y se dedicó a abandonar el edifico lo más rápido posible antes de que otras de sus conquistas se diera cuenta de su presencia. Bajo las escaleras entre saltos amplios, logro despedirse del vigilante, aunque este se había dedicado a mirarlo feo.

Caminó por las calles libres, sonriéndole a cada dama que pasaba justo a su lado, sonrojándolas y haciéndoles soltar una que otra sonrisita. Era envidiable su desvergüenza al coquetearle a cualquier ser, sí, incluso coqueteaba a ancianas, pero a estas no las invitaba a salir. Llego hasta la estación de trenes y tomo uno que lo llevaría hasta su destino, uno más alejado de su casa.

Al observar el vagón casi vació, cinco personas en total, agarro su teléfono celular y conecto sus audífonos. Abrió los ojos al reconocer que su lista de reproducción había sido _atacada_ por su estúpido hermano mayor, y es que a él no le gustaba Charli XCX… bueno, sí le gustaba, pero no era como cierta persona que la ponía a toda volumen cuando se disponía a barrer… o al darse una ducha.

… Igual comenzó a cantarla sin pena…

 _Get your boyfriend's car_

 _Come and pick me up, oh_

No tenía la mejor voz del mundo… pero por lo menos las señoritas que estaban frente suyo habían comenzado a sonreírle.

 _Let's take it for a ride_

 _What trouble can we find?_

Les guiño un ojo, y ellas se sonrojaron al punto de hacerlo acercarse y hablar un poco. Chasuke era un tipo de citas, pero por algo no era capaz de llegar a segunda base….

* * *

 _One night i'm gonna come and crash the party_

 _Weren't invited but we're feeling so outrageous_

La puerta en la que se había detenido había sido abierta de golpe, dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y de vestimentas deplorables -a su parecer-, tan fuera de moda. Quien lo miro con el ceño fruncido, aun así le invitó a seguir dentro de su morada.

 _Just like we're famous_

Canturreó lo último lanzándose encima del rubio quien sin estar preparado lo recibió casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, y agradeciendo a sus reflejos, terminando por llegar al sofá cama en el cual se había encontrado hace segundos atrás.

 _Just like we're famous…_

El de ojos azules le retiro los audífonos de sus oídos con fastidio.

– ¿Enserio?

–Oh vamos, luego dices que no te traigo serenata –Se acomodó sobre las piernas del rubio quien solo rodo sus ojos.

–Cantas como gata en celo. Escuche tu voz cuando ya te faltaban dos cuadras.

Charasuke inflo sus mofletes con molestia, era capaz de decirle que con su no tan melodiosa voz había logrado ligar con tres chicas ¡A la vez! Pero luego tenía esos flashes en los que el rubio sin necesidad de tocarle, podía helar sus huesos, esos ojos que parecían cielo y mar también podían convertirse en hielo.

–Si cantaba como gata en celo. Debo decirte que puede que seas… -Se acercó hasta su oreja, murmurándole aquella palabra tan…

Su cuerpo voló hasta caer unos metros lejos del menor; agradeció no haber caído en el suelo – ¡POR DIOS, ERES ASQUEROSO!

– ¡Tú eres el que ha dicho eso!

–Mira, cállate. ¿Por qué no vas y preparas… algo? No sé, ve –Señalo en dirección a la cocina, la cual no estaba demasiado lejos.

El azabache bufó, pero aun así hizo caso –Claro, pero si fuera Hinata… -Murmuro a regañadientes. Aun así el rubio lo ignoro.

Una vez en la cocina, pudo apreciar lo limpia que estaba. Menma, el nombre del rubio, siempre había sido así de organizado. Puede que viviera en una casa de un solo piso y además pequeña. Pero desde que se había independizado de sus padres, nada malo había ocurrido, nada de falta de alimentos, todos los servicios pagados, ningún destrozo… lo único que Charasuke no entendía era, ¿Por qué no comprar una cama? Menma tenía aquel sofá cama desde que su abuelo había estirado la pata, sí, era una herencia.

¿Pero porque no dejarlo como sofá y comprar una cama? Sus padres se la darían con mucho cariño.

Abrió la nevera y tomo lo primero que encontró, Ramen, No parecía del instantáneo y sabía que Menma cocinaba cuando no se encontraba ocupado. Puso lo que quedaba del alimento en un plato hondo y lo llevo al microondas.

 _Sweat drips from the roof_

Cantaba mientras esperaba.

 _And you know we're_

 _Lucy in this sky of diamonds_

–Suke, cállate que estoy viendo la televisión –Abrió los ojos con irritación, pero nuevamente hizo caso, o mejor dicho canto entre susurros.

 _Music playing loud_

Era cínico que esa parte dijera _fuerte_ y que él estuviera haciéndolo en voz baja.

 _Tripping through the crowd, oh._

El sonido del microondas lo calló. Tomo un paño y saco el plató sin quemarse _¡Ja, Charasuke es listo!_ Busco en los cajones un tenedor y por ultimo vertió jugo de uva en el vaso favorito de Menma. Esta vez sin cantar, solo en su mente, se dirigió a la 'sala' y brindo el plato al rubio.

–Cuidado que está caliente, gatito –El rubio gruño por lo bajo, aun así recibió la comida.

–Gracias –El azabache se sentó a su lado y notó lo que miraba Menma en la televisión, ¿Quién quiere ser millonario?, casi pega un grito ante aquello… ¡Era aburrido! ¡¿Por qué Menma miraba aquello?! – ¿No piensas comer algo?

Se viró, Menma le brindaba de su ramen –No, ya comí –Le dedicó una sonrisa vanidosa. Espero un poco, pero el otro simplemente se levantó de hombros y continúo mirando la pantalla.

Chasqueo la lengua, el rubio por lo menos tendría la decencia de preguntarle un donde, con quien… Por lo menos si había estado bueno. Sabía que no preguntaría si él lo había preparado, porque era obvio que Charasuke no sabía cocinar, hasta el agua hirviente se le cortaba.

Un jadeo demasiado estimulado le hiso sobresaltar, directamente miro a Menma que absorbía indecentemente -a su parecer, de nuevo- un fideo y sonreía de esa manera, esa que pocas veces era vista. El corazón de Charasuke comenzó a palpitar, como siempre, cuando Menma dejaba esa mirada seria y la convertía en una más vivida.

Trago saliva, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba coladito por los huesos de Menma?

–Este ramen, está delicioso.

– ¿Enserio?

–Claro, Hinata siempre ha tenido buena mano en la cocina, incluso mejor que yo –En eso Charasuke estuvo seguro de haber escuchado su corazón romperse, ya por milésima vez… o más. Volvió a tragar saliva. Prefirió quedarse en silencio mientras que el rubio le prestaba más atención a la televisión.

–Esto… ¿Hinata vino a cocinar…? –Preguntó sin aguantarse la duda.

–Ha estado viniendo aquí desde hace tres semanas. Preferiblemente los jueves –Los ojos azules ni le miraron. Y ese día era viernes…

–Ah… -Claro, los jueves era cuando Menma iba a la piscina a entrenar, y le entraba más hambre de lo normal… por eso hace tres semanas no le llamaba para ir a comer a ese restaurante de solo ramen. Al que él asistía sin importar dejar a una de sus citas o a su hermano.

Sentía un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta. Era como si la bilis fuese a salir disparada en cualquier momento…

–Con razón ya no me llamabas, creí que habías dejado el deporte gatito –Río de manera afligida.

–Bah, el entrenamiento me calma. Además, a ti no te gusta el ramen –Eso era un buen punto, le asqueaba, pero si era por Menma hasta lo comería –Y Hinata fue un día a las piscinas y se ofreció a cocinarlo.

–Ya… -Realmente parecía que una pared hubiese caído encima suyo –Bueno, yo… tengo que irme. Mi hermano debe estarme esperando –Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta –Nos vemos Menma –Miro sobre su hombro como el rubio hacía un leve asentimiento, aun sin despegar la vista de la tele. ¿Acaso no iba preguntarle por qué se iría si acababa de llegar?

Suspiro, y se fue de allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorado de Menma, sí sabía que él nunca correspondería sus sentimientos?

Y eso gastaba su mesada en esos viajes tan largos… ¿Por qué Menma se había ido a un lugar que quedaba a dos horas de él, bueno, de su familia?

Era un tonto masoquista.

Eso diría Itachi.

* * *

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio y luego proceso – ¿Me ha llamado Menma y no gatito?

Charasuke… tal vez alguien le había rechazado.

* * *

 _Get your boyfriend's car_

 _Come and pick me up, oh_

 _Let's take it for a ride_

 _What trouble can we find?_

Cantaba casi silenciosamente mientras el tren se movía, tal vez Itachi pudiese enseñarle a cocinar… y no quemar la casa en el intento.

 **FIN.**


End file.
